


Tedros Learns to Cook

by snailjamsge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Magic, magical university, tedros learns to cook (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailjamsge/pseuds/snailjamsge
Summary: Tedros was only going to university to maintain his reputation, impress his girlfriend (Agatha), and hopefully come out with some knowledge about how to manage Camelot. But in a very unsurprising move, Tedros delegated the job of coursework sign-up to his assistant Kei, who selected for Tedros to learn cooking skills and not leadership skills.Will Tedros be able to transfer? Why is Sophie taking the cooking class too? And most importantly, can Tedros learn to cook?





	1. Tedros Attends His First Cooking Class

“Tedros, you idiot!” Agatha glared at the golden haired boy after looking at his freshman year schedule. Tedros, on the other hand, lounged on a bean bag chair in the Camelot College Common Room. 

Other freshmen milled around, discussing schedules. Day one orientation had just ended, after all.

“What’s the big deal? Are our schedules not similar enough?” 

Agatha pinched the bridge of her nose. “I could care less about that. The problem is that this print out says that you’re in the culinary arts program.” Agatha promptly rolled off her green bean bag and began pacing around the common room.

“How are you ever going to rule Camelot with a cooking degree? Even magical finance would be better than this. I can’t believe-“

“I’M A WHAT,” Tedros practically screeched, flying across the room to snatch the schedule out of Agatha’s grasp. 

“You didn’t know?” Agatha faltered.

Tedros double checked his schedule before hopelessly answering Agatha. 

“Of course not! I just told my servant Kei, and I quote,” Tedros then gestured with air quotes, “sign me up for the class that will prepare me as future king of Camelot.”

“Well, your servant obviously has a great sense of humor,” Agatha said dryly. “Just go and ask for a course change at the admissions office. They couldn’t say no to the future king of Camelot.”

——

“Absolutely not.” Professor August Sader kindly told Tedros. “We admit students we believe will thrive within the programs they specifically apply for. Surely you can give the culinary program try?”

Professor Sader slid a business card with an email address across his glossy wooden desk towards the disheveled prince. “Give it three weeks. If you can’t manage, email me and I’ll be happy to transfer you.”

“But I’m the future king of Camelot,” Tedros said weakly, accepting the card.

“Three weeks and that’s final,” Professor Sader uttered knowingly.

——

Tedros half-walked/half-dragged his boots over to the culinary program’s classrooms after a restless first night of sleep in his single person dorm room.

‘Of course Agatha gets to go and be a political major, while I have to go and cook pancakes or whatever,’ Tedros thought to himself angrily. ‘When I get home I’m firing Kei.’

While dragging his shoes across the paved walkway, Tedros failed to notice a student to the left of him. On the other hand, the student failed to notice Tedros. 

“Oof!” The student fell after trodding on Tedros’ polished clump. Tedros paused his internal grumbling and turned to the student. “Hi! I’m Hort,” Hort said in a tone too chipper for someone who had just fallen on the ground.

“Hello. I am Tedros, future king of Camelot.” Tedros smiled. 

Hort attempted to leer at Tedros like a proper Never, but only managed to pull off a half frown.“Of course I know who you are. I read the Camelot Courier just like everyone else.” He stood up and brushed himself off. “Anyways, where are you headed to?”

“Cooking 101,” Tedros lamented. Hort instantly brightened.

“Me too! I’m so glad I can have a friend with me in the class! Or at least someone I know because you certainly don’t know me. Just because I’m a Never doesn’t mean that I’m against friends. I really need a frien-“

“I am not your friend.”

“Not yet, anyway.” Hort quipped. 

——

Tedros pushed the large oak door open and entered the classroom. Hort followed sheepishly after being unable to open that same door.

‘I need to get muscles like Tedros.’ Hort thought. Tedros paced to the farthest right corner of the room. Hort attempted to do the same, but was saddened to realize that someone had already next to him. “Drat,” Hort muttered under his breath. 

Tedros slumped into the plastic chair. He proceeded to pull out a notebook and pencil helpfully provided by Agatha. 

(“Try to write down any good recipes you get!” Agatha grinned sarcastically before telling him seriously, “I better see you in the political science program in three weeks.”)

Before the lecture even started, a face bombarded Tedros’ vision. ‘At least it isn’t that Hort dude again,’ he thought.

“Tedros!!!” The girl beamed excitedly. “To what do I owe this honor?”

“And you are?” Tedros questioned. The girl brushed down her sequin-studded dress before responding.

“Sophie of the woods beyond, of course!” Sophie grinned. Tedros groaned.

“I remember that name. You and Agatha were rivals or something in Gavaldon, right?” Tedros inquired. Sophie glowered and looked ready to snap a pencil in half.

“Lets not discuss my ex-friend and instead get to know you better,” Sophie said sweetly. “For one, why are you in cooking school?”

“I could say the same to you.”

“I’m here so that I can bring back some much needed recipes and culinary expertise to Gavaldon. They are in desperate need of some guidance in that area and I shall be the one to show them the way!” Sophie announced to anyone in the immediate vicinity. “That, and I’m also majoring in politics so that I can one day rule somewhere important. But more about you...”

“Why is everyone taking politics, but me?!” Tedros whined unhelpfully. “I think class is starting,” said Tedros, motioning towards the front of the lecture hall. Sophie turned to the front and was displeased to notice that class had indeed started, with the teacher already writing her name on the board.

——

The chalk magically finished skittering across the board. The teacher looked up and faced her students for the first time in the semester.

“I am Professor Lenora Lesso, but you shall address me as Professor Lesso. Let’s jump right in and go through the syllabus.”

“Oooh I’ve heard that she’s one of the most strict teachers in Camelot College,” Sophie whispered to Tedros. She didn’t whisper it to him to help him, but merely because she couldn’t stand not informing everyone about how knowledgeable she was.

“The strictest teacher works in the cooking school? That’s ridiculous,” Tedros whispered back. He should stick with Sophie. At least she could help him do well for his three weeks here, well, as long as he didn’t discuss Agatha. 

‘That won’t be a problem at all,’ thought Tedros foolishly.

Professor Lesso’s face whipped up from the syllabus binder and looked directly into Tedros’ soul in the back row.

“No talking during my lectures unless asked to.” She stated.

“Y-yes mam, er, professor.” Tedros gulped nervously. ‘I guess I’m actually going to have to work in this class.’ He thought sadly.

-END CHAPTER 1- 


	2. Lizard Soup and Squeaky Couches

Walking out of the lecture hall in a pouty mood was not helped by Hort struggling to open the doors once again. Tedros felt sorry for the skinny dude and opened the doors for him.

“Can’t you spell them open?” Tedros asked.

“Nah.” Hort smiled. He genuinely smiled. “I’m trying to work on my muscle tone.” Completely ignoring Hort’s bizarre strategy to acquire a six-pack (or maybe even an eight-pack as Hort envisioned), Tedros began pacing in front of the building at the base of its steps.

Back at Camelot, the grass patch around King Arthur’s statue was always bare and dead because of Tedros’ circling. Agatha always joked that he could wear down even stone, and Tedros intended to test out that theory today at the university. Nothing like a little pacing to feel more at home on campus. “I just don’t get it! Nothing in my life ever goes right and—”

“Hmm.” Hort sat unhelpfully on the steps behind Tedros and mumbled agreement as the future king of Camelot continued, completely ignoring the noises.

“I know Kei and I haven’t always gotten along, but to sign me up for a cooking class? This isn’t a couple’s date night!”

At this, Hort looked up. “Couple’s date night? You know about those? I keep trying to ask Sophie about a date night, but she doesn’t seem too interested.”

“Dude, you just met her in a class that ended literally twenty minutes ago,” Tedros replied. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try,” Hort retorted. Tedros took this conversation as a sign that he should get as far away from Hort and the dreading cooking school building as possible. He began walking away from Hort, ignoring the Never’s yammering about asking Sophie on a date. Tedros couldn’t stand the idea of seeing Hort again in class, but he knew that he had no other option. 

At least, he thought, he had no other option until the three week requirement was up. 

————

When he walked up to the dorm room, Agatha opened the door before he even spelled open the lock. The university faculty had a strict policy of “no couples together in dorms,” but a few words from Camelot’s royal advisor changed that.

Tedros thought that Kei wanted to help him out, but maybe the advisor had something else in mind.

“Want to make me some blueberries pancakes?” Agatha inquired, following behind Tedros and closing the door behind him. “Ooh wait! I know my mom gave me this amazing recipe for lizard soup, but I’ve never had the energy to make it. You want to try?”

“Can’t you just drop it?” Tedros slumped on the tight-fabric couch, and put his hands on his face. The couch squeaked as he moved forward. “I’ve had an incredibly rough day.”

“You have? Really? Have you attended seven classes on Magical Economics, A History of Royal Court, Politics with Clarissa, Literature and the Pen, Good and Evil, Blue Forest Law, and Leadership speaking, and only then stopped to study?“

“WELL I WANTED TO!” 

“You shouldn’t be that tired, right? You only attended one class today.”

“Correction: one class that went over an incredibly long syllabus. For. No. Reason. Cooking can’t have that many rules. Here, listen to this.” The couch squeaked once more as Tedros pulled out said syllabus, a hefty document that Professor Lesso insisted on giving the students. 

Taking one finger and licking it to flip pages like someone reading The Royal Rot, Tedros commenced. “Whisks shall not be engaged in ceramic bowls as the vibrations irritate the magical yeast and cause any bread to turn into sourdough.” He flipped around randomly. “Proper eye goggles are required for any baking involving onions. All good chefs know that onions are known for lulling you into a false sense of security before telling you a sob story. Shall I continue?”

Agatha grinned widely, much like the iconic Cheshire Cat. “Oh please, do continue. Does the syllabus have protocol for frog preparation?”

“I’m not trying to be funny here. Professor Lesso actually wants us to memorize this.” Tedros dropped the papers, which individually squeaked off the couch one by one. “Nothing ever goes my way! I can’t change classes, all you ever do is make fun of me, and Kei gave us a dorm room with this stupid squeaky couch!”

Agatha propped herself up against the couch. “I’m not making fun of you.” Tedros gave her a look that could have cracked the stone that held the sword in half. “Look. I’m frustrated. I’m mad! We were supposed to do this together! We were supposed to struggle with these classes and have inside jokes and everything.” Agatha had to shift to continue speaking; her hair had stuck to the couch and was completely ruining the melodramatic moment. “I just wanted to have a normal college experience. You know my time in Gavaldon was less than pleasant, and I was hoping this would be something we could do together.”

Tedros took her hand. “I know you didn’t have a good experience in Gavaldon, and today made that clearer than ever.” He intended to continue and at least inform Agatha of Sophie’s presence in class, but Agatha gripped his hand so hard he thought it best to stop and pivot to something new. “What’s the plan for tomorrow? I can introduce you to Hort, who is apparently my new best friend.”

“As much as I would love to, my schedule will be pretty full tomorrow. You will have to rough it out in the food wilderness for a bit.” Agatha rested her head against Tedros. “For real though, are you up for making lizard soup? I’m kinda hungry.”

“I didn’t learn anything by going over the syllabus in a three hour lecture.”

“Really? My classes have already given out homework.”

The golden haired boy, whose hair seemed to have gone a few tones duller from pure despair and distress, put Agatha’s hand into her lap and walked to his room. Kei “hadn’t managed” to find them a room with one bed because “his role as an advisor could only take him so far,” but Tedros didn’t mind as much anymore.

“I am struggling way more than you could ever imagine.” Tedros said. Agatha didn’t feel the need to grace his presence with a response. 

He needed some space to mull over the day. At the very least, he had a few things to figure out.

How can he convince Hort to stay away?  
Will Sophie reveal any more information about herself and Agatha? His girlfriend was notorious for keeping details to a minimum about her time in Gavaldon. He hadn’t even met her mom yet, and he and Agatha were already engaged!  
Should he actually attempt to make lizard soup?

**Author's Note:**

> the events in this fan fiction occur as if everyone who attended the School for Good/Evil didn’t do anything depicted in the actual novels and instead just had a normal school experience. Further, many of the characters don’t know each other (yet)


End file.
